I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Meredith gives Addison a present she never expected to get. OneShot.


_I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday_

_~x~_

"What's wrong Addie?" Meredith asked softly as she saw Addison drift off into her own world "Do you not like your gifts?"

"I love my gifts" Addison said with a small smile "I just, I know I need to let it go, I know that, but I just thought we'd be almost parents right now, the one thing I want for us is a family, a baby, and my stupid body just gave up on me..."

"Oh Addison" Meredith sighed "You don't need to let that go, we'll still have a family, I promise you that, here, I have another gift for you, I was going to save it for after dinner but, you should have it now" she stood and went to the closet, taking out a gift bag, she passed it to Addison as she sat down and watched as Addison removed the tissue paper and pulled out the mug inside, the text across it reading 'Worlds Best Mom'.

"I don't understand" Addison frowned.

"A month ago, when I said I was visiting a friend in Boston, I lied" Meredith said quietly "I went to LA, I stayed in a hotel and after the practice was closed for the day me and Naomi went in, we used the donor we picked out together, and she inseminated me, I took a few tests a week ago and, it worked Addison" she smiled "We're having a baby"

"You just, you just went out there and, and got pregnant?" Addison stuttered "Just like that? Without talking to me or, or really thinking about what this means for you..."

"This means we will be having our family Addison" Meredith said softly "We agreed that I'd have a baby for us one day, and I stood by that promise, I thought about this so much before I called Naomi, so much, and I knew that this was the only thing I could do, this was the only gift I could give you, that would make you truly happy"

"Do you know how insane this is?" Addison said tearfully "That you would just go and get yourself pregnant for me?"

"It's insane but it's for us Addie" Meredith whispered, kissing her gently "It's for us, I am petrified and freaking out and I don't know if I'll be a good Mom but I know you will be, and I can learn"

Addison took Meredith's face in her hands and kissed her passionately "If I didn't love you so damn much Meredith Grey I would kill you right now" she murmured "I should have been there, to hold your hand"

"You'll be there to hold my hand when it's most important, when I'm pushing a watermelon out of me"

"I promise you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want" Addison said with a soft laugh, she kissed her again and gently put her hand on Meredith's stomach "This doesn't feel real" she whispered "Our baby is inside you right now, in 8 months time we'll be holding our baby"

"I know" Meredith smiled, putting her hands on top of Addison's "I love you Addie"

"I love you too" Addison smiled "So much, I can't believe you did this, I just can't...are you sure? I mean you did blood tests too right?..."

"I did 4 pregnancy tests and ran my blood twice" Meredith said with a soft laugh "I'm sure"

"Do you, feel different?"

"I don't know, I guess a little, I'm sure it won't be long until I start throwing up every morning though"

"It'll all be worth it, I promise you" Addison whispered, kissing her gently "We're going to be Mommies, me and you"

"We are" Meredith smiled softly "So you're not, really mad are you?"

"Oh, I'm mad" Addison laughed "But, I'm so happy I don't even care, I just want to take you upstairs and kiss you all over"

"Ok" Meredith chuckled lightly; Addison laughed and stood, pulling Meredith up the stairs with her.

~x~

"We should probably move soon" Meredith said quietly as she lay tangled in bed sheets with Addison, Addison's head resting gently on her still flat stomach.

"No" Addison mumbled "I'm comfortable, unless, you aren't? I'm sorry" she said, sitting up quickly.

"That's not it" Meredith said with a soft laugh "I am very comfortable with you" she pulled Addison's into her open arms, their naked bodies pressing together "It's just we need to go to Izzie's for dinner remember? She'll kill us if we're not there"

"Well we wouldn't want that" Addison laughed "Especially not now" she smiled, her hand coming to Meredith's stomach "I still can't believe it, thank you so much"

"Sshh don't" Meredith whispered "Don't thank me"

"Tough, I'm thanking you" Addison said with a quiet laugh "This has been the best christmas I've ever had"

"They're only going to get better" Meredith said softly "Soon enough we'll be wrestling wrapping paper and trying to fix together stupid noisy toys"

"It sounds great doesn't it?" Addison grinned.

"Yeah babe, it sounds great" Meredith smiled softly, kissing her gently "We really should get up now"

"We should probably shower the sex away, right?"

"Right" Meredith laughed, taking Addison by the hand and pulling her to the bathroom.

_The End._


End file.
